foxspiritmatchmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Wangquan Fugui
Wangquan Fugui is a descendant of both the royal Wangquan bloodline and mighty Dongfang bloodline. He is a legendary Taoist and a former leader of the Yi Qi Dao League. He is Dongfang Yuechu's trusted cousin and friend and the lover of the spider Spirit, Qingtong with whom he has made a Pledge of Love. Wang Fugui is his reincarnation. He is known in legend as the "Name that Shook Heaven and Earth". Note that Wangquan can be translated to literally mean, "Rightful King", while Fugui literally means "very rich". Appearance He has long brown hair, done in a traditional Taoist style with an accompanying cap set with the yin-yang/tai chi symbol. He wears traditional flowing yellow taoist robes with red embroidery edges and long white sleeves. He often is depicted holding the Legendary Wangquan Blade. He is considered to be very handsome. Personality Fugui has a very stereotypical Taoist personality, he is stoic, wise and contemplative in a Confucius like matter. He is soft hearted and after meeting Qingtong swore to never execute another Spirit. However, it is also said that he never granted a swift death to his enemies. History Through his mother's side (Dongfang Huaizhu) he inherited great spirit power and through his Father's side he inherited the royal line's ability to wield powerful Taoist weapons particularly the Legendary Wangquan Blade. His mother was Dongfang Yuechu's aunt and died in childbirth. He was trained for 16 hours every day in the Taoist martial arts using the deadly Wangquan Blade since he was a young boy. When he reached the age of 12 he outmatched everyone in his entire household (other than the head of the household) and he began being sent out in a carriage to fight Spirits. His unmatched skill with the blade brought powerful Spirits to their knees with a single stroke. He was trained to kill mercilessly and taught that Spirits were barbaric monsters that only wished humanity ill. His family treated him more like a weapon or tool than a weapon and he was left in isolation only allowed outside of his home when he was being sent to kill Spirits. As he grew more powerful with additional experience and age, he became the undisputed strongest Taoist in the Yi Qi Dao League, as well as feared throughout the Spirit world as a mercilessly powerful executioner. He came to long for freedom to travel and see the outside world. His half-sister schemed to get closer to Fugui, wanting to woe him for her own ambitions, having had a crush on him for a long time. She sent a Spider Spirit she had captured with a message. Fugui took pity on the badly mistreated Spirit, Qingtong, and removed the sealing fu off of her body and treated her wounds. Confused at the mercy she had been shown Qingtong returned to ask Fugui why he had been spared and he said it would be meaningless and effortless to kill her. The two eventually became friends as Qingtong would use her spider silk thread to create silk murals of the outside world he was forbidden to see. His heart was softened and he swore not to kill Spirits anymore and began to show mercy to those he was instructed to kill by his family. Angry that he had not done as instructed when he showed mercy to a Spirit, his father had him whipped and hung up on a tree for three days as a punishment. Qingtong visited him and comforted him showing him more images of the outside world. Qingtong was eventually caught and exposed due to Fugui's half-sister's efforts who had become jealous when she learned of the friendship the two had begun to share. Fugui's father ordered him to slay the Spirit, but Fugui refused and stuck his Wangquan blade in the floor and walked out of the house carrying the wounded Qingtong. He was attacked by Taoists as he tried to leave and he sheltered her body from their blades until he could no longer move. Dongfang Yuechu then arrived on the scene and healed Fugui, while also making fun of the Taoists who had mercilessly attacked the unarmed Fugui. He then effortlessly fought off their barrage of magic weapons, combining Taoist skills and Spirit techniques he had learned from his time in Tushan, until finally neutralizing their Taoist weapon with Pure Yang Flame. Fugui asked him why he had protected him and Dongfang in return asked him why he had protected the Spirit he had been ordered to kill? Fugui replied he didn't understand why they had to die and Dongfang replied he also didn't understand why he, Fugui, had to die. Fugui's father at last confronted Dongfang stabbing him with the Wangquan Blade, however he hesitated to act so Dongfang asked him if he delayed because of the guilt he felt for what he had done to Fugui's mother. Dongfang then revealed that he was Fugui's cousin. Fugui's father regretted the wrongs he had done in mistreating his mistress and Fugui and took a step back in shock. Dongfang then removed the sword he'd been stabbed with, offering it to Fugui to use to help them escape. Instead Fugui knelt down and asked for his father's forgiveness, but explained he could no longer be a Taoist warrior. He would leave with Dongfang since he wanted to protect all life not just humans. He temporarily sealed the Wangquan Blade and placed it in the ground, before taking up one of the regular swords and carrying Dongfang on his back and Qingtong in his arms and left the family residence. The two were not pursued, as the Wangquan Taoists were confident that the five hundred men at the territory's outer edge would be waiting for them. Dongfang explained Fugui should have taken the Wangquan Blade he had offered earlier, as his Pure Yang Flames had reduced the regular Taoist sword he had taken to little more than a chunk of metal. Luckily when they got to the territory edge, Honghong had cleared the way for them and come to rescue her "Foolish Taoist". She had come to help due to a request to save Fugui. Later in life Fugui would protect his new bride Qingtong and make the Pledge of Love with her once they had safely escaped. He defended her from her old master (Venom Widow) learning how to harness his life energy to summon a Golden Wangquan Blade in an emergency. He participated in Dongfang's schemes to expose the Shadow Fox Empress and clean up after Dongfang should he fail to survive. With his guidance was able to prove Tushan's crimes had not been done by them at all, but by the Shadow Foxes and managed to save Honghong and Dongfang's dream of a unified world where Spirits and mankind could live together in peace. Abilities Wangquan Blade Technique The Wangquan Blade is the famous weapon of the Wangquan family. Only heirs of the Wangquan bloodline are capable of wielding it in combat, by learning a secret technique and considerable training. Their family is said to have divine origins and were given to humanity to help them fight of the vicious Spirits who previously had overpowered mankind. Within his lifetime, Fugui's skill with the Wangquan blade was such that even 500 years later, evil Spirits still fear his name and the sword he wielded. The Blade itself is a powerful magical artifact and was unaffected by even Dongfang's Pure Yang Flames, being capable of passing completely through Dongfang's flame defense without effort. The blade is an anathema to Spirits. A powerful Spirit known as Baiyao Mojun, the Collector of Spirits, (who was capable of swallowing magical artifacts and other Spirits and absorbing them and making them apart of his own abilities) once tried to swallow the Blade. The Blade's powerful spirit energy burst his stomach gravely wounding him and caused him to fear the name of Wangquan. Wangquan Golden Life Blade A blade created out of pure life energy, Fugui learned to summon it when he instinctively tried to protect Qingtong when they were attacked by her former master (Venom Widow). It allows him to summon a purified version of the Wangquan Blade created entirely out of energy. It is fueled by burning away his life and so Fugui only used it in emergencies as excessive use would have shortened his life considerably. It looks similar to the original Wangquan Blade, but is made out of yellow golden energy.